1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-axle high load capacity trailer including a load bed which is both forwardly and rearwardly extendible relative to the trailer axles and also equipped with an extendible towing tongue incorporating novel Z-type bracing. Also, the invention further includes an improved two hitch for mounting in the bed of a pickup truck and including a trailer hitch coupling member disposed appreciably forward of the rear axle of the pickup truck and at an elevation spaced appreciably above the pickup truck load bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of extendible trailer load beds as well as other wheeled vehicle load beds heretofore have been provided. In addition, various different forms of extendible trailer tongue portions and trailer tongues heretofore have been provided. The trailer of the instant invention, however, combines these features in a novel manner to provide a high load capacity trailer including multiple axles and with the frame of the trailer adjustable in length rearward and forward of the axles for proper longitudinal positioning of a load on the trailer. Further, the tongue of the trailer is uniquely braced to withstand the heavy loading thereon associated with a high load capacity trailer and the pickup truck mounted hitch assembly has been specifically designed to evenly distribute and properly longitudinally locate the heavy loading of the trailer on the pickup truck.